1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In a projector that projects and displays input video images on a screen, there is a known technology that allows an anamorphic system to be added to a projection system to change the aspect ratio of the displayed input video images (see JP-A-2013-239835 and JP-A-2005-72887, for example). The projector described in JP-A-2013-239835 includes a mechanism that is operated by a user and moves the anamorphic system into the optical path of the projection system. The projector described in JP-A-2005-72887 has a function of correcting, based on the optical characteristic of the anamorphic system added to the projection system, an area where the input video images are projected.
A recent projector has an on-screen display (hereinafter referred to as “OSD”) function that allows a user, when the user desires to perform a variety of functional settings during image display, to operate the projector to invoke a menu screen for the functional settings and issue a setting instruction with the menu screen superimposed on the image.
In a configuration in which an anamorphic system is added to a projector having the OSD function activated to change the aspect ratio of a projected image, however, the menu screen and other objects displayed by the OSD function are also deformed at a predetermined aspect ratio, which means that the displayed menu screen is expanded or narrowed in a fixed direction, resulting in a problem of degradation in visibility of character information on the menu screen.